supermariowiifandomcom-20200214-history
Nintendo
This article is about the Japanese company. For the console sometimes referred to as a Nintendo, see Nintendo Entertainment System. For information about the development team, see Nintendo Entertainment Analysis and Development. Nintendo (Japanese: 任天堂; Rōmaji: Nintendō nintendō; TSE: NTDOY) is a company in Japan which develops and manufactures its own line of video games and system consoles. The name Nintendo means "leave luck to heaven." They are the creators of many popular series, including The Legend of Zelda, Pokémon, as well as their most popular series, the Super Mario series, plus many more. Nintendo's mascot is none other than Mario himself. Nintendo is the company who is often credited with reviving the North American video game industry after the Video Game Crash of 1983. Currently, Nintendo's highest-selling home and handheld consoles are the Wii and Nintendo DS, respectively. http://www.mariowiki.com/File:NintendoHeadquartersInTheWorld.PNG Nintendo's regions (headquarters) in the world. This country selector, as well as this customer support selector, show each country that has a website on Nintendo products. In the song "Love The Way You Lie" by Eminem featuring Rihanna, some of the lyrics are "Life is no Nintendo game". History The company was originally founded on September 23rd, 1889 by Fusajiro Yamauchi to produce the handmade Hanafuda cards for use in a Japanese playing card game of the same name. Eventually, in 1929, the company was passed on to Yamauchi's son-in-law, Sekiryo Kaneda. He took up the Yamauchi name when he married Fusajiro's daughter, Tei Yamauchi. The company continued on to make Hanafuda cards. However, Kaneda decided to retire in 1949 and passed Nintendo down to his grandson, Hiroshi Yamauchi. Little did he know that Hiroshi would change the focus of Nintendo for the best. In the late 70's, Yamauchi decided to expand Nintendo into the United States, as arcade machines were becoming very popular. However, his plan did not go over as well as he had hoped. Many children in the U.S. did not show much interest in Nintendo's products, like Sheriff or Radar Scope. Nintendo started to lose money, so in desperation, Yamauchi turned to one of his employees, Shigeru Miyamoto, for help. Interestingly, he called only Miyamoto in because he was the only employee who had any time on his hands. Yamauchi asked Miyamoto to make a product for the arcade machine that would become a best-seller. Shigeru Miyamoto worked on the project he was thinking of for a while: the game was called Donkey Kong. When it entered the North American market, it did in fact become a best-seller. Nintendo started moving into video games and assigned Gunpei Yokoi to make a handheld console for enjoyment while traveling. Thus, Yokoi made the Game & Watch, which became unusually popular in both Japan and the United States. Nintendo then made the Nintendo Entertainment System, which grew very popular among children, the most popular and successful game being Super Mario Bros. The release of the system forever changed the focus of video game development from quantity to quality and thus cemented the company's place in history. Aside from video games, Nintendo was also the majority owner of the Seattle Mariners, a Major League Baseball team from 1992 to 2016, which was handled by Howard Lincoln. In 2002, Hiroshi Yamauchi stepped down from office, giving the position to Satoru Iwata, who later became CEO of Nintendo's American branch and held both posts until his death in July 2015. After which, Tatsumi Kimishima was appointed Iwata's successor in September 2015, until he stepped down on June 28, 2018 and was succeeded by Shuntaro Furukawa. Results Of Their Works http://www.mariowiki.com/File:Nintendo_-_Obsolete_logo.svg The company's signature red logo from 1975 to 2006. http://www.mariowiki.com/File:Nintendo_Logo.svg The gray logo from 2006 to 2015. Nintendo is the longest running company in the history of the video game console market and historically the most influential and best known console manufacturer. However, they do have business rivalry in Sony, Microsoft, XBox series and formerly their biggest rival, the SEGA series (which is now reduced to third-party work). Nintendo, as a video game company, began in the Japanese market in 1983, the U.S. market in 1985, and the European market in 1986. Over time, Nintendo has manufactured seven TV consoles and nine handheld portables. They have also developed, and published well over 300 games, and have sold over 2 billion games worldwide. Nintendo has also sold very well among other consoles. Yamauchi, when he announced the Nintendo GameCube, stated that people don't buy a console for the console, they buy it for the game that they want. He also believed that a video game console should be used solely for video games, never anything else, in opposition to the PlayStation 2's built-in DVD Player. These things are why he always makes Nintendo's consoles the cheapest in price, compared to the other consoles. If one watches the Wii games and compares them with the NES, he or she will see firsthand Nintendo's progression from a card manufacturer of Hanafuda cards to one of the most successful video game companies in the world. All the recent official Nintendo merchandise is marked with the Official Nintendo Seal. Originally, the seal was only applied to the video games. Some games sold so well that Nintendo made more prints under the labels Player's Choice and Nintendo Selects. Appearances In The Super Mario Universe http://www.mariowiki.com/File:MSM_1-1_Basketball.png The Nintendo logo appearing next to a basketball at Mario Stadium in Mario Sports Mix.http://www.mariowiki.com/File:NintendoGameCube-ShineSprite-MKDD.pngThe logo appearing on the sides at Nintendo Gamecube in Mario Kart: Double Dash!!. *The WarioWare character 9-Volt calls himself "Nintendo's biggest fanboy," and, in fact, his microgames are based on or around various Nintendo games and systems such as Mario_(game) Dr. Mario and Donkey Kong. *In Mario Party DS, the Nintendo logo appears on the left side of the goal in Soccer Survival. *Diddy Kong's red Cap has the Nintendo logo on it. *Nintendo sponsors can be seen in the background of various Mario Kart race track courses and battle arenas. *In the Mario Party series, the Nintendo logo, along with the Hudson Soft logo, appears on banners in various minigames. *In Mario Party 4, the Nintendo logo, along with the Hudson Soft logo, appears on the starting line banner in Mario Speedwagons and on the sides of the net in GOOOOOOOAL!!. *In Donkey Kong 64, Nintendo, along with Rareware, sponsors the boxing match between the Kongs and King K. Rool as mentioned by the Microbuffer. *In the Mario Party 5 battle mini-game Random Ride, there are plenty of Nintendo logos on the screen. *Nintendo sponsor advertisements can be seen in the background of various Mario Kart race tracks and battle arenas. *In Mario Power Tennis, the Nintendo logo appears on the Peach Dome court. *In Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour', Mario Golf: Advance Tour, and Mario Power Tennis, Wario holds up the Nintendo sign when the game boots up while stating the company's name, laughing. Also in all these three games, Waluigi will hold up the Camelot sign while stating the company's name as well. *In Mario Hoops 3-on-3, the Nintendo logo, along with the Square Enix logo, appears on the arch next to the basket at Peach Field and on the banner and a large screen on the Mario Stadium court. *In the [http://www.mariowiki.com/Mario_Baseball_(series) Mario Baseball series], the Nintendo logo appears on some signs in Mario Stadium. *In Mario Sports Mix, the Nintendo logo appears next to the sports equipment on the banners in Mario Stadium. *In Mario Tennis Open, the Nintendo logo can be seen on the scoreboards in various courts. Home Consoles http://www.mariowiki.com/File:Todas_las_consolas.jpg A variety of Nintendo consoles. *Color TV Game series (1977-1982) *Family Computer (1983 - 2003) / Nintendo Entertainment System (1985-1995) *Super Famicom (1990 - 2003) / Super Nintendo Entertainment System (1991-2003) *Nintendo 64 (1996-2003) *Nintendo GameCube (2001-2009) *Wii (2006-2013) (except in North America) *Wii U (in production) *Nintendo Switch (2017-present) Attachments And Remodels *Family Computer Disk System (1986-1994) *Satellaview (1995-2000) *Nintendo 64DD (1999-2001) *Wii Family Edition (2011-2013) (only in Europe) *Wii Mini (2012-present) These consoles may have different names in different markets. The NES is known as Famicom in Japan, the SNES subsequently as Super Famicom. In China, the Nintendo 64 was released under the name iQue Player. Although the Nintendo Switch can also function as a handheld console, it is primarily marketed as a home console by Nintendo. Handheld Consoles *Game & Watch (1980-1991) *Game Boy (1989-2003) *Virtual Boy (1995-1996) *Game Boy Color (1998-2003) *Game Boy Advance (2001-2009) *Nintendo DS (2004-2014) *Nintendo 3DS (2011-present) Remodels *Game Boy Play it Loud (1996) *Game Boy Pocket (1996-1998) *Game Boy Light (1997-2003) *Game Boy Advance SP (2002-2009) *Game Boy Micro (2005-2009) *Nintendo DS Lite (2006-2014) *Nintendo DSi (2008-2014) *Nintendo DSi XL (2009-2014) *Nintendo 3DS XL (2012-Present) *Nintendo 2DS (2013-present) *Nintendo_3DS New Nintendo 3DS (2014-present) *Nintendo_3DS New Nintendo 3DS XL (2014-present) *Nintendo_2DS XL New Nintendo 2DS XL (2017-present) Releases of these consoles in China usually replace "Nintendo" in the name with "iQue". Examples are the iQue Game Boy Advance, the iQue Nintendo DS, and the iQue 3DS XL. Gallery http://www.mariowiki.com/File:Nintendo_logo_DKRDS.png Sprite of a Nintendo logo variant, from Diddy Kong Racing DS http://www.mariowiki.com/File:Bg-red.jpg Some characters created by Nintendo See Also *Shigeru Miyamoto *Satoru Iwata *Hiroshi Yamauchi *Yoshiaki Koizumi *Tatsumi Kimishima *Koji Kondo *Gunpei Yokoi *Reggie Fils-Aime *Nintendo World Championships Names In The Other Languages External Links Nintendo's Pages In The Other NIWA Wikis Bulbapedia WikiDragon Quest WikiFire Emblem WikiF-Zero WikiGolden Sun UniverseHard Drop Tetris WikiIcaruspediaInkipediaLylat WikiMetroid WikiNintendoWikiNookipediaPikipediaSmashWikiStarfy WikiStrategyWikiWars WikiWikiBoundZelda Wikihttp://www.mariowiki.com/File:SugimoriPokeBall.pngWiKirbyNWiki *WikiGames's Article On Nintendo *Nintendo Of America *The Official Japanese Website *The Official American Website *The Official Australian Website *The Official European Website *Wikipedia *The Official Canadian (English) Website *The Official Canadian (French) Website *The Official Latin American Website *The Official Brazilian Website *The Official Colombian Website *The Official Argentinian Website *The Official Chilean Website *The Official Peruvian Website *The Official European Website *The Official Danish Website *The Official Finnish Website *The Official Norwegian Website *The Official Swedish Website *The Official Hungarian Website *The Official Polish Website *The Official Czech Website *The Official Slovak Website *The Official Oceanian Website *The Official Korean Website *The Official Hong Kongese Website *The Official Taiwanese Website *Companies